


The World Can Wait

by WednesdaysDaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdaysDaughter/pseuds/WednesdaysDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stand in their little bubble until Derek’s phone vibrates and they groan simultaneously.</p><p>“Our friends are the worst,” Stiles whines against Derek’s lips. Derek hums in agreement and then reluctantly pulls away.</p><p>“In their defense, we are way past fashionably late.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Do yourself a favor, go listen to Kacey Musgraves' "Late To The Party" and just fall in love. Let it wash over you until you're giddy and smiling like an idiot because this song fits your OTP - it fits all your ships. Love yourself, love this song, just be happy.

“You do realize that Lydia is going to kill us right?”

Stiles snorts into the periwinkle sheets and rolls over, lounging in bed like some lost God of decadence and pleasure. He stretches, nearly displacing the thin cotton barely draped over his hips and smirks when Derek peers around the corner and flushes slightly.

“She’ll be too busy taking care of her wine-drunk girlfriend to care about us arriving late.”

“I think you’re underestimating her desire for perfection,” Derek reasons.

Stiles’ phone chirps and he grumbles into his pillow as Derek laughs.

“Speak of the devil…”

The message is barely a threat, but it is incentive enough for Stiles to crawl out of bed and throw clothes on.

“You belong in a nudist colony what with all the complaining you do whenever you have to get dressed,” Derek muses.

Quirking his head in consideration, Stiles nods thoughtfully in agreement and Derek barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. It’s not that he doesn’t support Stiles’ nudity – he’s a big fan. However, Derek’s not too fond of Stiles parading around naked with a bunch of strangers. As if sensing his train of thought, Stiles walks over and wraps his arms around Derek’s middle and kisses the back of his neck.

“I only want to be naked around you.”

Derek melts a little and clears his throat to dispel the lump that’d grown with Stiles’ words before turning his head to steal a quick kiss.

“Good.”

They stand in their little bubble until Derek’s phone vibrates and they groan simultaneously.

“Our friends are the worst,” Stiles whines against Derek’s lips. Derek hums in agreement and then reluctantly pulls away.

“In their defense, we are way past fashionably late.”

Shrugging, Stiles presses a gentle kiss to Derek’s chin and goes to find his shoes, grabbing his phone to text Scott they were almost there. It takes them eight minutes to leave the apartment and another twenty to finally park, five minutes to actually make it out of the car since Stiles was struck with the sudden urge to make-out, and it’s a three minute walk up the steps and into the restaurant.

No one realizes they made it until Scott pulls away from Kira to ask Liam a question and he spots them standing in the doorway.

“Look who finally decided to show up!”

Scott’s exclamation drags everyone’s attention away from their current activities and suddenly Lydia’s marching up to Stiles with Allison hot on her heels. Derek wraps an arm around Stiles’ waist and they brace for impact.

“You were supposed to be here an hour ago.”

The wine softens her tone, but not enough that Stiles doesn’t flash back to her “take-no-prisoners” attitude back in high school and wince. Allison rubs her hand down Lydia’s back in hopes of calming her and Lydia deflates enough that Derek relaxes and Stiles grins.

“Traffic,” he shrugs and Lydia doesn’t snort, but it’s close enough.

“Yeah I’ll bet.”

“At least they made it,” Allison beams and Stiles breaks away to give her a big hug and it’s like that was the cue for everyone else to swarm. Soon Stiles and Derek are being tossed around from person to person like a plate of appetizers and once their shoulders are sore from firm claps and they’ve hugged everyone at least twice they’re released to grab a drink.

“And they wonder why we’re so late,” Stiles mumbles under his breath after Derek brings him a beer.

“They probably would’ve been less enthusiastic if we had shown up on time and they hadn’t started drinking,” Derek reasons and Stiles sticks his tongue out because at twenty-six that’s still an acceptable response.

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” Derek sighs, but bumps his hip into Stiles’ with a smile hidden behind his drink.

“Blowjobs.”

“That’s more than I needed to know.”

Derek chokes and Stiles nearly jumps out of skin and his dad just watches in amusement as they pull themselves together.

“A little warning Dad; I think I just had a heart attack!” Stiles wheezes and John doesn’t try to hide his laughter when he notices the blush staining Derek’s cheeks.

“Payback son,” John replies and tips his beer in farewell when Melissa calls him over.

When their heartrates have stabilized, Stiles hides his face in Derek’s shoulder and laughs until he can’t breathe. Derek rubs a hand in soothing circles on Stiles’ back and watches the party, a heavy feeling resting on his chest until he feels like he might burst.

Isaac is sandwiched between Eric and Boyd at the bar and the soft tilt of his lips makes Derek look away; giving them their moment. Allison and Lydia are swaying on the dancefloor as a woman’s voice fills the room. John and Melissa are trading stories with Chris and Lorraine. Cora manages to pull Malia away from the entrees and they settle in next to Allison and Lydia who are now making room for Liam and Mason.

“Maybe they’re not so bad,” Stiles whispers and Derek ducks to kiss his shoulder in agreement.

Kira waves to them as she heads outside to take a call and Scott slides next to them without making a sound, taking in the ease with which Stiles and Derek simply exist together. Scott wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulder making sure to squeeze Derek’s and the contented sigh that slips out echoes around them.

“Feeling alright Scotty?” Stiles teases and Scott breaks way before shoving Stiles lightly, causing Derek’s drink to slosh over the top.

Wincing in apology, Scott grabs a couple of napkins on the table next to them, but before he can respond Kira’s returned.

“I’m going to steal my husband if you two don’t mind,” she purrs and pulls Scott towards the couples shuffling in circles, laughing and dizzy with alcohol flowing through their veins. Stiles is tempted to join them, but when he looks up and sees the embers in Derek’s eyes his gut tightens and he’s pulling Derek towards the door before he realizes it.

Lydia cuts them off.

“You don’t honestly think you can leave right now do you?”

Stiles pouts.

“Come on Lyds, we were way past late and everyone is already a drink from walking to the hotel and I really, really want to crawl back into bed.”

Lydia scoffs and looks heavenward as if asking for a divine intervention to save her from the mess that is Stiles Stilinski. Derek’s not far from begging her to let them pass and she must see this because she sighs in defeat and leans forward to kiss them both on the cheek.

“Only you two would show up late for your own engagement party.”

The exasperation in her voice is allayed by the fondness in her eyes. Lydia shoos them out the door and promises to make their excuses for them, prying a promise for breakfast the next morning from a grateful Stiles.

They don’t pause for make-outs and there’s barely anyone on the road so they make great time and Stiles finds himself back on their bed less than an hour after he left it. Derek takes his time, slowly unbuttoning their clothes and letting the fabric slide teasingly off their limbs until Stiles’ has gone half-mad with impatience. Soaking up the warmth from each other’s skin, Stiles sets out to kiss every inch of Derek he can while pausing to moan with every rock of Derek’s hips. Derek kisses him like it’s the first time; slow and tender, tinged with disbelief and longing and when he pulls away Stiles grins.

“Now this is my kind of party.”

Derek shakes with silent laughter and it’s so easy to fall into Stiles. It’s even easier to fall asleep and wake to Stiles’ colorful swears when Lydia shows up just after eight in the morning for the breakfast she was promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this.
> 
> I really needed to write something fluffy and adorable and cute because my personal life is anything but. I hope this fic was able to make you smile and feel good. You deserve it.


End file.
